


Clocks

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [144]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, pretensiousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: fr0st6yte askedGordon, John, and that "strange synchronicity" from your and preludeinz's Waffle House Blues, if you don't mind?





	Clocks

Scott was reminded of Grandpa’s old saying.   _Even a stopped clock is right twice a day_.

Gordon and John are both stopped clocks.

John is midnight, all dark corners and sharp shadows, no time for colour.  He’s rain on the roof and whispers after dark, cold air and long silences.

Gordon is midday, brilliant blues that seem too electric too be natural under a beating golden sun.  He’s cool sea breezes and long cold drinks, splash fights in warm water and salt on your skin, sand between your toes.

Night and day.

But sometimes, their clocks align, and they become the moonlight stroll through the lapping waves, quiet and confident and strong.  The silence develops meaning, and the push-pull between them turns into a metronome.

Scott can see it in the split second of overlap before they move as one without saying a word, in the way they finish each other’s sentences as they race towards a conclusion that is obvious only to them.  It’s in the way Gordon hands back the milk without looking, letting go knowing that John will catch it, both of them falling into a rhythm, _tick tick tick_ , that pulses them onto a shared beat just for a moment before they diverge into arguments and misunderstandings once more.

Then their stopped clocks fall apart to _ticktick_ TOCK once more.


End file.
